All you wanted
by Somiday
Summary: Mais pourquoi donc Draco en veutil à Hermione ? Y a til encore un espoir pour qu'ils se réconcilient ?


**All you wanted**

"Dégage Granger !" lança Draco Malfoy en bousculant Hermione.

Hermione Granger ne répondit pas, il ne l'écouterait pas, se moquerait d'elle et serait traiter comme de la vermine par ses camarades Serpentard. Longtemps, près de six ans maintenant, elle avait tenté de lui tenir tête : lui répondre, lui et ses stupides serpents, le défiguré tellement il l'énervait lui et ses manières de garçon supérieur qu'Hermione ne supportait pas. Seulement, elle n'avait pas réussi à toujours lui tenir tête : il la rabaissait sans cesse, devenait bien plus horrible ces derniers mois et Hermione se sentait très faible, chose qu'elle détestait. Evidemment qu'Harry et Ron la soutenaient, lui disant que c'était la crise d'adolescence de Malfoy et pour leur faire plaisir, Hermione avait éclaté de rire et sourit. Depuis, Harry et Ron ne se souciaient plus autant d'elle, consacrant leur temps libre à faire un peu leur devoir et à jouer que Quidditch. Et pendant ce temps-là, Hermione se morfondait dans sa salle commune de préfète-en-chef, seul lieu où elle pouvait être tranquille, à réfléchir ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une telle colère chez le Serpentard.

**"I wanted to be like you**

_Je voulais être comme toi_

**I wanted everything**

_Je voulais tout_

**So I tried to be like you**

_Donc, j'ai essayé d'être comme toi_

**And I got swept away**

_Et je me suis fait balayée"_

Alors, Hermione se souviens. Tout d'un coup, pourtant la situation n'avait rien d'extraordinnaire : elle était allongée sur le large sofa rouge de la salle commune et elle pensait comme toujours. Elle cherchait, comme toujours, la raison de la colère de Malfoy qui rendait sa vie un véritable enfer. Et quelque fois, il y a comme des flash, un brusque souvenir qui fait apparation dans votre esprit et vous vous redressez en ouvrant grand les yeux, surpris de ne pas avoir pensé à ce moment plus tôt. Sachez seulement que c'est exactement ce qui venait d'arriver à Hermione. Ce jour-là, un jour tout à fait ordinaire de décembre, Hermione était rentrée trempée, cause qu'elle avait fait une grande bataille de boules de neige avec les Gryffondor. C'était au beau milieu de l'après-midi et l'après-midi Hermione était rarement dans sa salle commune de préfète, et Malfoy, l'autre préfet, en profitait pour passer du bon temps dans cette salle commune.

**"I didn't know that it was so cold**

_Je ne savais pas que c'était si froid_

**And you needed somoene**

_Et que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un_

**To show you the way**

_Pour te montrer le chemin_

**So I took your hand and we figured**

_Donc, j'ai pris ta main et on a décidé_

**That when the tide comes**

_Que quand la marée monterait_

**I'd take you away**

_J'allais t'en éloigner"_

Ce n'était donc pas dans ces habitudes de passer son après-midi dans sa salle commune, alors qu'il y avait un temps magnifique et qu'il neigeait dehors. Et quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant un Draco Malfoy anéanti, allongé sur le canapé vert, un verre d'alcool à la main, une lettre dans l'autre et les yeux légérement rougis. Sur le coup, Hermione n'avait rien dit, elle aviat juste lâché son sac qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche, devant ce spectacle : Draco Malfoy, l'être sans coeur et qui rabaissait tout le monde, était en pleine dépression, à première vue, et personne n'avait remarqué cela. Hermione avait éprouvé à ce moment une certaine pitié, mais à présent, elle le regrettait. Alors elle s'était approchée de lui, s'était accroupie pour être à son niveau, et lui avait, chose tout à fait riddicule, si il allait bien. Il n'avait pas rpondu et s'était contenter de jeter à travers la pièce son verre vide. Hermione avait sursauté à ce geste et lui avait redemandé si il allait bien ou si elle pouvait faire quelque chose : parce qu'Hermione ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un de malheureux, le sang, la depression, l'alcool, la drogue et les larmes. Draco lui avait pratiquemment hurler dessus en disant qu'elle aurait dû rire en le voyant dans un tel état au lieu de lui demander de telles choses.

**"If you want to**

_Si tu le veux_

**I can save you**

_Je peux te sauver_

**I can take you away from here**

_Je peux t'emmener loin d'ici_

**So lonely inside**

_Si seul en dedans_

**So busy out there**

_Pourtant tu semble si affairé_

**And all you wanted**

_Et tout ce que tu voulais_

**Was somebody who cares**

_Etait quelqu'un d'attentionné"_

Hermione savait de toute façon qu'un Malfoy à moitié bourré et complétement désespéré ne le rendrait sans doute pas plus gentil, bien au contraire. Prise de panique, Hermione avait instinctivement reculé en déclarant, d'une voix la plus ferme possible, que la violence ne résouderait rien et Draco avait éclaté de rire. Il avait pris un autre verre, s'était reservie du rhom, avait bu puis avait commencé à tout déballer :

"Ah, si tu savais Granger... -Hermione s'était assise sur un pouf le plus prudemment possible-... Mon père ce n'est qu'un pauvre con, un pauvre salaud... Ce crétin a décidé de ma marier à mes dix-huit ans avec cette pouf' de Pansy Parkisson... Je ne sais pas comment ses parents ont convaincu les miens à me marier avec elle... Je la déteste cette pauvre fille..."

Il avait soupiré et s'était reservie de l'alcool. Alors, Hermione avait réfléchie à toute vitesse : plus tard, elle sera Médicomage, et dans ce milieu, il était dans son devoir de rassurer le... le client. Toujours aussi ivre, Draco avait vraiment tout dit : l'injustice de son père, comment et pourquoi il détestait temps ces personnes qui se croient supérieurs aux autres (il avait même déclaré qu'Hermione en faisait partie !), ce foutu mariage qui l'avait complétement anéanti et ces quelques jours, l'harcélement de Pansy. Apparement, tout dire l'avait soulagé, puisqu'il avait cessé de boir. Hermione avait alors répondu qu'il fallait qu'il se calme à tout prix, qu'il aille se reposer, puisque la nuit portait souvent conseil, et que si il le faut elle l'aiderait : oui, Hermione Granger avait _presque_ éprouvé une certaine sympathie envers Draco.

**"I'm sinking slowly**

_Je coule doucement_

**So hurry hold me**

_Alors, dépêches-toi, retiens-moi_

**Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on**

_Ta main est tout ce qui me reste pour m'accrocher_

**Please can you tell me**

_S'il te plait peux-tu me dire_

**So I can finally see**

_Pour que je puisse voir_

**Where you go when you're go**

_Où est-ce que tu vas quand tu pars"_

Draco, toujours bourré je le rappelle, était monté dans sa chambre et Hermione ne l'avait plus vu de toute la soirée : elle avait pu profiter pleinement de cette superbe salle commune. Même si au fond d'elle, elle s'inquiètait légérement pour Draco : il ne pouvait pas autant déprimer pour un mariage ? Après tout, il pourrait toujours avoir une maîtresse ou une amante, chose dont il avait l'habitude de faire, puisqu'il trompait tout le temps ses petites amies. Hermione se tracassait : alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait cette bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide dans la main et ce regard vide ? C'est sûr ces pensées qu'Hermione s'endormit, allongée sur le fauteuil rouge, son livre dans sa main.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en sursaut par un claquement de porte. Hermione réalisé alors qu'elle s'était endormie et qu'il faisait déjà jour et que la porte qui venait de claquer venait de la part de Malfoy. Peut-être avait-il réalisé qu'il s'était confier à la Gryffondor ? Il allait lui en vouloir.

Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa : Draco devint pénible à partir de ce jour. Pourtant, Hermione n'en avait parlé à personne, de peur qu'il s'en prenne encore plus à elle. Mais en fait, Draco pensait qu'elle se moquait tout le temps d'elle, de son comportement et de sa tristesse, toujours présente malgré tout. A présent, elle tentait coûte que coûte de ne pas croiser le regard ou le chemin du Serpentard et de se concentrer sur ses cours.

**"If you want to**

_Si tu le veux_

**I can save you**

_Je peux te sauver_

**I can take you away from here**

_Je peux t'emmener loin d'ici_

**So lonely inside**

_Si seul en dedans_

**So busy out there**

_Pourtant tu semble si affairé_

**And all you wanted**

_Et tout ce que tu voulais_

**Was somebody who cares**

_Etait quelqu'un d'attentionné"_

Et ce soir, au beau milieu du mois des pluies comme appelait Hermione Mars, elle l'avait retrouvé à nouveau allongé, les yeux mi-clos, à moitié endormie, mais avec cette fois un paquet de cigarettes à la main. Hermione songea alors que si il était dans cet état, c'était bien fait pour lui et qu'il le méritait. Mais son côté maternel refit surface et elle se précipita vers lui, en le réveillant doucement. Il grogna et se retourna brusquement. Hermionoe soupira et posa son sac sur la table basse. Elle recommença alors à lui toucher l'épaule et à ainsi, le remuer doucement. Et lui aussi recommençait à grogner, se retourner et finit par se réveiller en sursaut. Un moment, il l'a regarda avec un regard noir, presque méchant et Hermione pensa alors qu'elle aurait peut-être dû le laisser comme il était et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Et puis, son regard devint moins méchant, moins dur, mais toujours froid et intouchable.

"Je ne suis pas bourré cette fois Granger, ne compte pas sur moi pour te déballer toute ma vie et que tu puisses ainsi tout raconter à tes fichus amis ! lança t'il d'un ton rageur.

-Je ne... je ne leur ai rien dit.

-Mais bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire Sang-de-Bourbe ! lança Draco d'un ton cinglant en lançant son paquet de cigarettes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Eh bien tu sais quoi Malfoy ! La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras tout seul ! Je n'ai rien dit à Harry et Ron parce que je pensais que cela ne te ferait pas plaisir et j'aurai bien voulu t'aider ! Mais voyant ta réaction, si ça peu te faire plaisir, je vais tout leurs raconter pour que enfin, quelqu'un se moque de toi comme tu le fais à d'autres ! s'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bont."

Hermione partit d'un pas rageur vers la porte.

**"All you wanted was somebody who cares**

_Tout ce que tu voulais était quelqu'un d'attentionné_

**If you need me you know I'll be there, yeah**

_Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais que je serai là, ouais_

**Oh, yeah**

_Oh, ouais"_

"Je... Granger !"

Hermione se retourna vivement en lançant un regard de défi à Malfoy. Celui-ci paraissait encore plus anéanti et Hermione se retint de ne pas éprouver de la pitié pour lui, de courir vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Elle se retint aussi de faire des gestes, mais ce fut lui qui s'approcha le premier. Hermione ignorait ce qui se passait, ce demandait si elle vivait bien cela. Parce que un Malfoy qui avançait la tête bessée vers une Sang-de-Bourbe sans importance, c'était plutôt étrange et Hermione fut tout de suite gênée mais ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il fut à environs un mètre d'elle, il releva la tête et Hermione crut un moment que ces yeux brillaient. Et lorsque les yeux brillaient de cette façon, généralement, c'était parce qu'on avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors, à peine avait-elle croisé le regard de Draco, qu'elle pensa tout de suite ce qu'il avait dit : "Je ne suis pas bourrée cette fois, ...". Il contrôlait ces gestes, certes, il était tard et la fatigue pouvait lui faire perdre les moyens, mais de là à pleurer. P-L-E-U-R-E-R. La chose impossible à voir chez un Malfoy, voila ce que voyait Hermione.

**"If you want to**

_Si tu le veux_

**I can save you**

_Je peux te sauver_

**I can take you away from here**

_Je peux t'emmener loin d'ici_

**So lonely inside**

_Si seul en dedans_

**So busy out there**

_Pourtant tu semble si affairé_

**And all you wanted**

_Et tout ce que tu voulais_

**Was somebody who cares**

_Etait quelqu'un d'attentionné"_

Le coeur d'Hermione battait d'une allure époustouflante et elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment cela se faisait qu'il n'avait pas exploser. Alors, que devait-elle faire ? L'envoyer balader ? Peut-être mais il avait l'air quand même désolé. "Un Malfoy désolé ? Impossible." songea Hermione.

"Quoi ? demanda Hermione en le regardant.

-Ca peut te paraître bête mais je... Je...

-Tu ? demanda Hermione sachant parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait à dire.

-Je... m'excuse..." murmurra t-il.

Hermione eut du mal à croire qu'elle avait bien entendu. C'était une sorte de monde parallèle ou quelque chose comme ça ? Parce que, dans la réalité, jamais, ô grand jamais, un Malfoy ne se serait excusé. Alors maintenant, que devait-elle faire ? Elle pouvait lui balancer une insulte à la figure pour ainsi se venger ou bien, elle pouvait à nouveau le consoler et le rassurer. Il était claire que les deux possibilités étaient tententes.

**Please can you tell me**

_S'il te plait est-ce que tu peux me dire_

**So I can finally see**

_Pour que je puisse enfin voir_

Mais Hermione était bien trop bonne pour opter la première proposition. Elle avait toujours eu ce côté "Je veux et peux aider tout le monde". Même pour ces pires ennemis. Mais à présent, ce n'était pas vraiment le Malfoy de tout les jours qu'elle voyait. C'était plutôt un Malfoy "mis à nu" ou pour dire plus court, un nouveau Malfoy et cela la surprit. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, tout en parlant :

"Un Malfoy qui s'excuse ? C'est le monde à l'envers. Ne me fais pas croire que tu es vraiment sincère, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Un Malfoy qui s'excuse, ce n'est pas habituel. Et une Granger qui éprouve de la compassion pour un Malfoy ne l'est pas non plus. Toutefois... j'accepte tes excuses."

Hermione soupira et finit par prendre Draco dans ses bras. Elle passa ces bras dans le dos du Serpentard qui fit de même et ils restèrent de longues minutes comme cela. Vous pouvez toujours dire que ce moment n'existera jamais, que c'est du pur délire. Qu'en fait, tout est inventer. Mais non. Hermione avait été comme une lumière à ce moment pour Draco, même si lui-même a dû mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Pour Hermione, c'était aussi une image un peu flou.

Ils s'écartèrent et Hermione prit les mains de Draco et l'emmena vers sa chambre :

"A présent Draco, ré-éducation du bonheur. Ou, plutôt, éducation du bonheur." dit-elle joyeusement alors qu'elle refermait la prote derrière elle.

Que c'est-il passer ensuite ? Qu'a t-elle bien pu dire à Draco, surtout, qu'a t-elle bien pu lui faire pour que ce Sang-Coeur vienne dans la Grande Salle à présent chaque matin avec un Grand sourire, avec un grand G ? Et que c'est-il passer après cette petite histoire ? A vous de voir...

**Where you go when you're gone ?**

_Où est-ce que tu vas quand tu pars ?_


End file.
